


My Beautiful Human Puppet

by BMAkarichan



Series: Creepy and Controlled [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, F/M, Nudity, controlled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMAkarichan/pseuds/BMAkarichan
Summary: *slap*Her cheek was red and swollen by the fierce impact of his palm. Glaring, he gripped the puffy skin roughly, “I’m your master, my human puppet.”Teary eyed, she replied hoarsely, “M-master…”SasoSaku





	My Beautiful Human Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> SasoriSakura one-shot please enjoy <3  
> A bit dark-ish, I guess this could be possible to continue it with like another one-shots or so, but I guess it depends on how many likes it!! :D

” S-sasori, s-stop, ahhh!!” A croaky scream slammed against the stone walls. Hands were tied tightly, while the rope was fastened at the ceiling, a petite woman with locks of light pink hairs were rocking her body against the ropes, in an attempt for escape. She stood with her back slightly curved forward as her knees were hunkered. Her attire consisted of her usual kunochi gear.

 

“Little girl, you better stop screaming,” a low chuckle vibrated against plump reddish lips, fingertips trailed the crook of her neck, and then grasping a hold of her lungs, firmly. 

 

Sparkling waterdrops oozed from her hues. The capability to yank in some air diminished. Bored looking eyes were staring straight into her own, a somewhat disturbing aura emitting from his frame. Cruelty gleamed, with the curves of his lips pointing upwards, into a dark leer.

 

When she suffered through her mind being in a brink of an unconscious state, the pressure on her throat lessened. Taking in a hurried mouthful of air, her tensed muscles visibility relaxed.

 

“Sakura…” His coarse breath tickling her ear made her heartbeat halt for a split second. “You will be a wonderful puppet…”

 

Was he going to make her into a puppet now? Just like how he told her during their first encounter, when she, with the help of Chiyo-basama fought him? Is this the reason to why he had captured her and tossed her into this dungeon! Standing right before her and enjoying her misery. A few months have passed from when they defeated the puppet master, but here he was, well and alive, hurting her. For what? Revenge?  

 

“-I won’t be your puppet!” Determination stored in her gut, she wouldn’t let herself go down by the likes of an S rank Akatsuki member.

 

“But you will, little girl…” His voice was certain, merciless and insisting. A vicious laugh pulsated against her ear, making hair stand on end, “Heh.”

 

“No…” She murmured silently to herself, feeling her legs go shaky and tumble down, meeting with the floor. Whilst sitting on her knees, she arched her back, with the ropes cleaving at her wrists. The twine kept her arms stretched above her head. It was painful. Her chakra has been wasted earlier, protecting herself from getting beaten by him in battle. Despite her counterattacks, he still overpowered her and made her drowse into darkness. So now she was captured and unable to escape, until she could get back her chakra. There was a possibility for her to get out, or so she hopes. Rest is what she needed, to store it back leisurely and then she can make her counterplan.

 

“My first human puppet,” he spoke with eerily softness, placing an elastic kiss at the curve of her eyebrow, smiling darkly.

 

The gesture made Sakura want to puke, her belly churned and twisted itself at his agitating contact. Sweat drops dribbled down the angles of her forehead, sullying her pale skin. His lone company was frightening. It was quite hard to keep herself from giving up to the feeling. She felt like begging for mercy when he had gotten so close, touching her.

 

“I-I-I r-r-refuse...!” Voice trembled to some extent, as she rejected the intends he revealed.

 

“Ah,” a delight dark smile sprouted out from his lips. “you are afraid. Shh Sakura, let me control you.”

 

“N-no…” Lips brushed lightly over her own, her eyes blinking in response as they gobbled her up within a second, kissing deeply. “Hmfgmfg!” Her head moved fiercely, but got stopped by strong hands clamping at her neck, in a steady grip. Nails pierced through her skin, penalizing her with crimson fluids submerging, and being startled did she gasp; Accidently giving him even more access to her mouth.

 

Grinning menacingly into her face, Sasori released their closeness and put his index finger in the middle of her temple. A flare of chakra lighted from the spot, forcing a painful scream quiver from the woman underneath his strokes.

 

“STOOOP!!” It was breaking her mind apart, the energy surged right through her skull. The chakra was too strong, like a seal. Was the damn puppet master putting a seal on her mind?!?

 

“Hmm, so helpless, aren’t you doll?” An insignificant chuckle rasped through his teeth.

 

“P-pleaasee!! No moreee!!” Tears were strumming down her fair skin and drenching her cheeks, with her eyes squinting.

“Then become my human puppet and belong to me, Sakura,” darkness loomed over half of his face, while his right hand grabbed her thigh and stroked it gradually. His left hand pressed her chin upwards, to have her gaze soon into his.

 

Green, hazily hues were seen, as they opened, staring into the creepiness, and finally losing her resolve. “I-I’ll be your h-human p-puppet…”

 

_*slap*_

Her cheek was red and swollen by the fierce impact of his palm. Glaring, he gripped the puffy skin roughly, “I’m your master, my human puppet.”

 

Teary eyed, she replied hoarsely, “M-master…”

 

A satisfied smirk was set in place, fingers caressing the redness of her cheek in a secure manner, “that’s a good puppet. I rather not hurt your beauty.”

 

The rest of the day passed with Sasori putting on different beautiful doll like garments on his new human puppet, Haruno Sakura. The one he decided for her to wear at all time was quite revealing, a quite short skirt reaching just above her lower lips, seeing as he had taken off her panties. Her whole chest was bare, small Sakura dolls shielding her red nipples though.

 

“See, you look lovely,” Husky breath washed over her left side, as he stood next to her in front of a mirror. A blush had crept up her face, watching herself in something you could barely call as for clothing. She was basically naked, with just some fabrics hanging on her body.

 

She felt his hands roam over her body, one was playing with her neither regions, while the other was giving a soft squeeze to her breast, lips were grinding against the skin of her shoulder blade, “My lovely human puppet…”

 

There Haruno Sakura stood quite helplessly, for now she would only belong to him, his human puppet, obeying his every word, and getting his creepy affection.


End file.
